Broken Robin
by Shattered Moon
Summary: Apprentice' Au: Slade has taken over the world, Robin is his heir. Heros are few and far between. What happens when one is captured by the opposition?
1. Prologue

**Broken Robin**

** By Serene's Magick**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or anything associated with them...except for the pictures I draw. Nor do I own the Justice League characters whose names will pop up every now and then.**

**Summary: A/U ending for 'Apprentice'. The rebellious fight only ended up giving Robin a bunch of broken bones and bruises because the rest of the Titans never appeared to offer him strength. Five years have gone by and the underground resistance is failing, when one of their own is captured is it the end of the fight or will this be the nudge in the right direction they need to win?**

**This story is dedicated to a friend of mine, who while I was writing this story would steal my notebook and read it. I hope you like the second half...the part you weren't able to read.**

**Prologue**

If only we had done something we could have...no I shouldn't think like that; we couldn't have done anything with the nanobots in our systems. It would have been suicide for us if we did that and the outcome would've been worse.

But by the time we purged the nanobots from our systems, it was too late...for Robin...for us...for everyone.

Five years ago...that's how long ago we lost our leader, our friend, and one of the few people I trusted. Five years ago, Slade destroyed the Teen Titans and built an empire as we disappeared underground with the remnants of the Justice League.

Four years ago, Starfire and Beast Boy went to run their own resistance against Slade...and Robin...they now live in a disclosed location in the mountains.

Three years ago, I had over twenty thousand men...enough we thought until Slade started predicting our moves and killing us off one or two at a time. Now I only have twenty men maybe less.

Two years ago...we lost Cyborg in a raid against an armory base. It was that day when Beast Boy and his family arrived...to pay their respects and to help set up a new regulation for raids. It was that day that I learned Beast Boy and Starfire had twins...a boy and a girl. After the ceremony for Cy's burial they too left and I was alone.

One year ago I thought that with forty men we could manage to do guerrilla warfare...once again luck abandoned the rebel fighters. I lost all of the men I had with me over the span of a week.

Six months ago Starfire sent word that one of her children were killed...four hundred of the enemy died that day and I don't even have the joy of remembering it even though I was the one that did the fighting...alone.

Two hours ago...I saw Robin kill someone. I vowed then that I would keep on fighting even though I knew I was fighting a losing war...I would keep on fighting until I died. I would fight for the people that died because of this battle and for the people enslaved by Slade.

I am the last known renegade general in Jump City.

My allies are Beast Boy, Starfire, Batman, and Superman...the rest of the Justice League is scattered around the world and we have very little contact.

I am Raven; one of the last of the three surviving Titans.

**Author note: What do you think? Review and give me you're responses and I'll post the next chapter. **

**And if you didn't like you please tell me why and what you think I should change? I would appreciate that a lot. **

**Until next time...**


	2. Falling

**Broken Robin**

**By Serene's Magick**

**Disclaimer: Must I do this every time? **_sigh_** I will not own the Teen Titans or the Justice League in the near future. Because if I did own the Titans Starfire wouldn't be flirting with Robin, Beast Boy would be with Starfire, Terra wouldn't have been...Slade's apprentice, and Raven would be...the same. I like her the way she is.**

**Okay before I answer reviewer I have something to say...WOAH! I didn't think my story was going to get this many reviews especially on just the prologue. I very embarrassed at the amount of compliments I was given...but not the bad embarrassed. So thank you all of you kind reviewers.**

**Lunatic with a Hero Complex: **_blushes_** You made a pretty dead on assumption of the driving force behind the story...I think could be a possible future if the battle didn't have the 'right' (and I say that loosely as no future is set in stone) outcome. Thank you for the kind remarks about my writing.**

**Cathy: Thank you...I deeply pleased that you enjoyed. About the plot I saw something similar to this that got me thinking...and when I think very weird ideas come to life ergo my story. And you're so right Robin and Raven forever...not that I have anything against Starfire.**

**itisme: Glad you enjoyed the first posting of the story...I hope that you won't be disappointed with the future installments. They aren't as...serious I guess covers it but the undertone of the prologue is still there.**

**MagickSweetheart: Glad you liked LeeLee. But my question for you is...why are you going crazy? You only read till what on this story...chapter five? And about twelve times.**

**Sara: I'm glad that you liked the prologue and that you were honest about what you dislike...it will help in my future stories. And you said it was like a movie preview...wow...didn't think it was that good; I didn't even have the suspenseful music they have.**

**pixie stix addict: I guess I may have confused many...my humor is slightly...dark. But in truth the story does have moments of intense humor (I hope) to relieve defuse some of the stress between characters or in various scenes.**

**Fiddler jones: Thank you for reviewing. I noticed you mentioned my style in writing...I didn't think it was anything different from other author's.**

**Lomesir: I'm sorry if I made you cry with the prologue...it was pretty heart wrenching but it doesn't stay sad through the whole story...just most of it. **

**Kristine: I would answer your question but I won't...because your answer is in this chapter. I am very happy that you enjoyed my story, hopefully it will continue to entertain you.**

**Chapter One**

**Falling**

How could I have been so foolish...I'm only one person. I looked behind me.

'Argh...too many.'

Chasing me were probably fifty of Slade's robots and they were in hot pursuit of me.

'What are you planning Slade? 'Cause if you're just trying to catch me...this is overkill.'

As one of the robots broke from formation and attempted to attack me I took to the air. As I flew I threw orbs of black energy behind me in an effort to discourage further following of my person. Sadly it only increased their drive to capture me.

'Well if you can't outrun them...destroy them.'

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." One bowling ball and forty-eight pins dow...wait forty-eight there should be forty-nine. Where is the last one? My unvoiced question was answered a moment later as a sharp kick hit me in my lower back causing me to hurtle to the ground.

'This was so much easier when the Titans were still a team.' I thought as I lay in the bottom of the crater my body had created upon impacting the ground. I tried to move only to by stopped by an intense pain that ripped through my body.

I choked on a scream as the last robot came closer.

'It's now or never.' I concentrated on the spell and began to mumble the words for the spell as the robot drew closer. If I did the spell correctly, it would open a portal to a Hell world...downside I can't have a barrier around me for it to work, so while I was preparing for the spell I was defenseless.

'If this works I'm telling Slade to pack a suitcase.' I gave a hallow half smile as I watched the robot being sucked backward into the portal as a giant hand ripped through and grabbed it.

"Heh...it actually worked." I croaked. Weariness lacing my voice, the spell had taken a lot out of me.

'Slade prepare to have your...God I did not almost say a...Robin line.'

"You know the Raven I knew wouldn't have relied on something she didn't know." That voice...no...I snapped up my head in his direction all my weariness destroyed as adrenaline overtook my system. I winced as a crash was explosion was heard in the distance.

'Oops...should've set the bombs up for more then ten minutes.'

Robin lifted an eyebrow as he looked at me before he added a smirk into the mix. Even though I had seen Robin not two hours before I couldn't help but being startled; the Robin I knew when I was younger was gone and this...man replaced him.

"Raven cat got your tongue?" He leaned over me so our faces were about an inch apart, he was just way to close for comfort. "Hmm...maybe I was wrong...perhaps you aren't Raven; I believe she would've greeted an old friend more..."

"Screw you." I bit out as I tried to put more distance between but as the proverb goes I was 'stuck between a rock and a very hard place.'

"Tsk tsk...don't be rude or I just might take you up on the offer." I felt my face heat up and was glad I still wore my cloak because I believe I was doing a good impression of a fish...a fish that was trying to breath oxygen out of water.

"You wouldn't dare." He leaned closer tilting his head to the side enabling him to press his cheek against mine as he whispered dangerously in my ears.

"Raven don't push me past my limits...there is a lot that I do now."

I shoved Robin off and took off in a limping run...if I can get to the base I'll be fine...I think. Before I had even gotten five meters Robin tackled me from behind as we fell he flipped me over so I landed on my already sore back.

'Ow...damn it.'

Five years had given him the advantage he was stronger and had a more built frame from his training...I on the other had hadn't changed very much over the years. I was still petite and barely had any physical strength to speak of as I relied on my magic and my brain to help me overcome my opponents.

"Get off, Robin." He looked down at me amused from his perch on my hips.

"Why would I do that? I happen to like being on top."

'Disgusting.'

"Get off you pervert." He leered at me and his smirk became, if it was even possible, more arrogant. With his close proximity and my adrenaline pumped mind, I was slowly losing the battle for control of my emotions.

"Azarath Meti-umph.." Robin's amusement changed into cold fury which was scarier than when he was being a pervert.

"That was very foolish Raven. To think you were the smartest Titan...what a pity." I glared at him from the shadows of my hood and bit Robin's hand...as hard as I could. Instead of pulling his hand away he grimaced at watched as a trickle of blood leaked from the side of his hand.

"I really didn't want to have to do this but you have given me no choice."

'Can your lines get any cornier...ARGH!'

robin reached into his belt and pulled out a small high-pressured air shot, my eyes widened. What did her think he was going to do with that?

"I like the look of fear on you Raven...it's very becoming of you but sadly this won't hurt you. Too much." As he spoke, he pressed the shot again the skin of my neck and pulled the trigger. I felt a jab of pain before I began to see black spots float across my vision and then there was nothing.

**Author notes: This is the first official chapter of 'Broken Robin', what do you think? Question, comments, complaints? Also about the ages:**

**Raven: 19**

**Beast Boy & Starfire: 18**

**Robin : 20**

**About Cyborg just so everyone knows I have nothing against him...I just couldn't find a way to make him fit into the story.**


	3. Landing

**Broken Robin**

**By Serene's Magick**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans, Robin would not be wearing that green, red, yellow, and black abomination he calls a costume...it clashes with my very nature.**

**Lomesir: Thanks for the kind review. Still sorry that the story is still hard to read...but be glad to know this isn't as dark as my first draft of the story. Glad you like Raven's attitude though.**

**Kailiann: Thank you very much.**

**Cathy: _blushes _Thank you so much. I'm glad you are still enjoying the plot.**

**fiddler jones: I'm you want to know what will happen next...it persuades me to write more.**

**bored hungry: Thank you.**

**Pease215: Thank you so much. I'm glad you think I'm keeping my character in character...it's nice to know that. About Raven going on the killing spree, it was my way of showing she cared without her showing emotions. Also it was a way for me to describe her state right now...she believes that not being able to save the child is her fault and emotionally she isn't prepared for that kind of trauma.**

**pixie stix addict: Hahaha...love the quote. Actually its just Robin being forced to live with Slade for five years...though he could be considered 'brainwashed' but truthfully he is just being what circumstance molded him to be. Vincent is the one Spike hates a lot, right? Haven't seen the movie so I'll have to take your word for it.**

**Chapter Two **

**Landing**

'I'm going to kill him.'

When I opened my eyes I was greeted with the sight of a steel ceiling and four steel walls.

"Great." I sighed. I did a quick scan to discover my position...and if I could escape in the next five minutes. My dream of escaping was diminished when I saw there were no windows, the vent was too small to crawl through, and the door to the steel trap was missing. I checked myself over thankfully I hadn't sustained any dangerous wounds...at least by half demon standards.

"Azarath Metrion Zithos." I whispered into the air...and nothing happened. The air didn't even shift with a slight crackle of the power I was trying to unleash.

'Looks like escape just became a more tasking job.'

I paused a moment and stared into the corner and I saw a slight glint of metal as it rotated to focus on me again...a camera.

'Perverts.'

I pushed myself off the cot I was lying on a got into my familiar lotus position I was accustomed to when I meditated.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos." My body began to relax as the monotone chant carried me deeper into my mind...but not as deep as I usually would go, I needed to keep my mind open to the danger of being stuck here as a prisoner.

Five hours Later

No one had come by and I was starting to become...annoyed.

'Do they think of me so lightly that they presume I won't do anything?'

I opened my eyes glaring at the camera I stood up and stretched...while making sure my cloak didn't shift and reveal anything to the prying eyes that watched from a distant room. When I completed stretching I was semi-pleased to hear footfalls outside my...cell. I watched as one the panels on one of the walls slid away with a hiss and opened to let in...Robin.

'I think I would have preferred Slade...I could kill him and partially destroy his empire.'

I followed his movements as he stepped in and the panel slid back into place with another hiss, creating a seamless wall again.

"Morning."

"Go to Hell." He glared at for a moment at me for a moment before smirking darkly; he reached behind him and pushed something. The humming I had been hearing since I woke up died.

"No one's watching anymore."

'Not good.'

He walked closer before bypassing me and sitting on the only furniture in the room...the cot. I turned to follow his movements and bit back a cry of displeasure as he sat down.

"Did the Titans even think before you all left me with Slade?"

"What?" I said aghast.

'He couldn't think...we left him there...on he?'

"Just answer the question. My patience wears thin." His whole body was tense and set in a predatorily stance...as if he were awaiting an attack from me.

"Robin..." I said uncharacteristically out of replies. "You believe we abandoned you."

It wasn't a question it was a statement from his earlier question I already knew the answer...and it did not please me to think that he believed that _I_ would abandoned someone I deemed a friend.

"Of course I do...You never showed up." He stated seemingly calm but underneath but I could feel his barely controlled rage.

"We wouldn't have been able to help you. The nanobots would have seen to that...we tried though." I finished my sentence so quietly I was barely audible.

"He would've told me if you came. You're lying." It was then that I saw a flash of what he had gone through...everything he must have gone through. I couldn't feel pity or regret for him though...as I had gone through the same things with Trigon.

"Believe what you wish." I said in monotone sinking to the ground I got into the lotus pose once again and began to meditate. As the war had dragged on I had learned how to tune out everything so I could meditate in peace and now I used this lovely talent on Robin.

At least until he slapped me...the sheer force of the hit sending sliding across the floor before I was against the wall.

"Raven, I told you before don't push me." I touched my lip gingerly and looked at the drop of blood on my fingertip with something akin to curiosity. I knew he had changed but...I didn't think he would hit someone who once was an ally.

"Bastard."

"Been called worse."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." It was a weak idea but I hoped that when he shut of the camera that he may have shut off whatever was stopping my powers from working.

To my ire Robin threw his head back and laughed," Your powers won't work in this room. After all what's the point of capturing you if you could just create and portal and disappear."

I glared at him from the darkness of my hood biting back my remark and becoming deadly quiet.

"If you are going to be that way, I'll take my leave."

"Good...perhaps the foul odor that came in with you with will leave with you." I smirked as he left in a huff, the hiss of the panel heralded my victory before the hum of the camera came on again.

'This is going to be a long day...I need tea.'

I walked back over to the cot debating whether the need for sleep was so intense I had to sleep on contaminated piece of furniture.

I sat down and looked straight into the camera again before a rather idiotic idea popped into my head.

'I'll regret this but...'

I lifted up my right head and flipped up my middle finger. I could almost envision the looks of shock and outrage...and it amused me a little.

I laid my head down on the pillow after deciding sleep was more important than my disgust at the moment at least.

'I'm going to kill Robin and send Slade to Azarath...or vise versa..'

As I drifted off to sleep I couldn't help but think that Robin had become...cute over the years.

My eyes snapped open and I sighed.

'So much for me being sane.'

**TBC**

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Author's notes: Okay...um sorry that the chapter is so short. But it gave Robin's perspective,well kind of, on the incident five years ago and kind of tells you why he hates Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire at the moment. **

**Hope you liked this chapter of 'Broken Robin'. **

**If you have complaints, question, suggestions, or all of the above, don't hesitate to review and tell me.**

**I'll even except it in the form of a flame if I have to...if only to get your opinion.**


	4. Flight

**Broken Robin**

**By Serene's Magick**

**Disclaimer: Tell me...what does the word 'fanfiction' mean?**

**fiddler jones: Thank you. That was the basic point for the whole chapter.**

**Abby: Thank you I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so much.**

**KaliAnn: Thank you so much for the compliment. Also your story 'Dark Robin' gives an interesting look into what could happen if Robin 'evil side' took control.**

**Amethyst Eyes RobxRae: Thank you I'm you think I'm keeping Raven in character. I don't know if I can keep your attention but I'm up to the challenge...and if I don't keep your interest...oh well.**

**Cathy: Thank you. I'm glad that you are still happy with the story...and that you enjoyed finding Robin's perspective on what happened.**

**KelseyAlicia: Thank you. I read your story and liked it as well, Kelsey. You are a great writer.**

**Dome: Thank you.**

**raze-rebound: Thank you so much.**

**WARNING: I may have pushed the limits of PG-13 but you can be the judge of that. This chapter includes reference to sex, stronger language than usual, and Raven bashing Robin every chance she gets.**

**You have been warned.**

**Chapter Three**

**Flight**

When I woke up the next morning I realized I needed/wanted a few things:

to use the bathroom

my tea (has anyone actually seen her eat anything during the shows?)

take a bath

escape

Not in the exact order given either, after all escape was first on my list...the others were privileges that often came with freedom.

'I could knock Robin out, push him out of the way...eh...forget it already tried that one.'

I kept thinking of various plans and dismissed them until I had one left...one I really didn't like.

'I'm going to destroy everyone who sees this after I escape from here.' Even though I really didn't need to meditate to keep my powers under control at the moment due to...of say lack of aforementioned powers because of an ego-centered-hair-gel using freak with no social skill; I did meditate.

While I was meditating I noticed every two hours more or less, a guard would walk by. Around five hours the pattern was broken by someone in steel enforced boots pounding down the hall...an hour before the next shift.

Standing up I moved to the blind spot next to the sliding panel and conveniently enough the blind spot of the camera.

'I'm going to be sick.'

As Robin opened the door I lunged at him and kissed him full on the lips but I didn't expect him to grab me and harshly return the kiss. He pushed me into the wall I had stood at and smirked against my lips.

"Didn't know you liked me like that Raven."

'I need to vomit but...thank God that the fun part is about to happen.' [Insert Happy Raven form 'Nevermore']

I lifted my knee (which happened to be in between his legs) and hit him hard in the groin. I was rewarded with the sight of Robin rolling on the ground holding his...Instead of staying and gloating (which I was fully prepared to do) I ran away slightly afraid of the look I was getting from Robin.

As I ran I found I had a bigger problem than Robin...I was in a labyrinth of halls and I did not know which direction to go.

'I'm an idiot. The high-priest-of-the-God-of-hair-gel said I could not use my power _**inside** _that room.'

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." I was given the gift of telekinesis back. I felt a dark smirk form across my lips before I waved my hand to create a portal. 'Payback's a bitch Robin.'

The portal kept going up until I stopped on the seventh floor I had passed through I was annoyed with the lack of people and signs; I had dropped my guard. So when someone had grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back...I was slightly startled.

'This is one of those times when I wish I took Cyborg and Robin up on the offer of self-defense lessons.'

"You seem to be lost Raven."

'Slade. My luck can't be this bad.'

"I was under the impression my apprentice had you locked up."

'It is.'

"Never mind. Robin will be...punished for allowing his toy to run around unattended."

"Me Robin's? How disgusting." I said, distinctly feeling something rise to the back of my mouth from my stomach before I repressed the feeling.

"Move."

Was the only response I was given as I was shoved down corridors and flights of stairs, Slade twisting my arm harder when I opened my mouth to form the words that I learned to rely. After having him nearly break my arm once, I decided that it would be easier to remain quiet...frankly escape is easier without a broken limb.

We arrived back at my...room, one that I was hoping was Robin free. Unfortunately the cosmos had an inside joke about me they were enjoying at the moment because there he was...sitting on my cot. Slade threw me in before stepping in himself and closing the door; the soft hiss seemed to linger in the room as I screamed about my situation.

Inside of course...only on the inside.

'NOOOOOO! I can't be in the same room with **_both_** of them...I still want to be sane when I do escape.'

"Explain why your pet was running off." Slade spoke calmly to Robin not asking for an answer but demanding one.

"She played dirty." Robin said almost as emotionlessly as Slade all the while glaring at me for all he was worth. Slade just looked at Robin and craned his neck over his shoulder to look at me before looking back at Robin and shaking his head.

"I am disappointed."

'I don't like this.'

"I thought you were able to handle yourself Robin." Slade said menacingly, "I hate being proved wrong."

I gave an inaudible sigh and pulled off my hood. I flopped down at the bottom of one of the walls and watched in morbid amusement as an infuriated Slade berated Robin.

But good things come to an end far too soon...way too soon. I guess Slade noticed that Robin wasn't listening but was staring in my direction, more along the lines of me.

Maybe I should explain why...when I said I had changed very little height wise I didn't say anything about my face or body did I. My eyes had narrowed with my aging and my hair had lengthened to the bottom of my shoulder blades, which happened to be pulled back into a low ponytail, my bangs hanging in front of my face.

My face had become more angular and delicate looking, if that's even possible.

"What?" I said softly a little creeped out...I swear Slade was checking me out along with Robin.

"I want you to report to me as soon as you are done." Slade said trying to leave the room. Main word trying, I happened to **_accidentally_** sit against the panel door.

"You are not leaving me in the same room as that hormonal freak." Robin jumped up quickly and winced in pain. I'm big enough to admit it...staying with Robin scared me. At this point in time if I thought living in Slade's room would keep me away from Robin I would be in there faster that Flash could ever dream of being.

"I am not hormonal."

"Okay...then you're sex deprived." Both Slade and Robin looked at me.

"I'm not." I just nodded trusting him...not.

"Of course not. Boy Blunder would never have a shortage of partners." I said sarcastically, Reason took the day off and Insanity was ruling instead. Slade was caught in the middle of the argument and I couldn't feel sorry for him as Robin crossed the room in three long strides.

He knelt down and grabbed my chin between his thumb and for fingers, tilted my face up so I had to look into his eyes. "Don't push me Raven. The last time was a warning."

I felt Rage pour into my system, threatening to take control of my actions.

'Deep breaths.'

"Get the hell away from me." I snarled.

"Or what you'll kiss me again? Sorry sweetheart but that trick won't work again." Robin said while smirking. I pulled my chin out of his fingers with a growl and bowed my head. I took deep breathes in an attempt to sooth Rage...at least until Robin's hand came to rest right below my chest.

'Screw it...have fun.' [I know Raven would never let Rage consume her willingly when she was a Titan but everything is different know so please bear with it.] I muttered as I passed Rage on the way into the depth of my mind.

'Payback time.'

"We will not allow a human to speak to us like this." I watched as Rage centered her energy and began to collect more energy soon even I could feel the power of her magic short-circuiting the strange technology that stopped me from using my magic before. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

As Rage receded...without having me to force her back I nearly smiled at the damage she...we had caused.

'At least I wanted got down.'

Robin was across the room the cot was twisted out of shape and wrapped around Robin in a cocoon like way, so he was trapped. I looked at Slade and lifted an eyebrow.

"Let me out of here before I do it myself." I spoke calmly, rationally, and strongly...each of my words pronounced with the hint of death on them as I stood up and moved out of the way.

"It seems you destroyed this room. I suppose you will have to leave...to another room." I narrowed my eyes I didn't need a mirror to know they were bleeding red. "Or I could find a small closet and put you and my apprentice in it. With. No. Way. Out."

I calmed my head and weighed my options...damn I hate being in lose/lose situations.

"Lead the way, bastard."

He didn't comment but grabbed my arm and pulled me away. I didn't watch I he was dragging me I was watching his hand. He was touching me...again. I glared harder at his hand wishing it you combust along with the rest of Slade as well.

"Here is you room." He opened another sliding panel and shoved me in before locking the panel into place. I looked around the room slightly happy when I saw it wasn't another steel box though I was slightly disappointed when all the colors seemed to be red and black. The black I liked the red bothered me.

"Bathroom...where is the freaking bathroom?" I muttered to myself and sighed in relief as I saw the bathroom door slightly ajar showing me the toilet. When I came out of the bathroom I had to admit I felt better, I felt a lot more patient with the world around me.

I looked at the bed...

And looked...

Looked...

I took off my cloak letting it drop in a haphazard lump on the ground before falling onto the bed...a very soft bed. I pulled back the covers and slipped in as soon as my head touched the pillow I was dead to the world.

**TBC**

**Author's notes: Okay...yeah...what do you think? Also for the kissing scene I wrote a little parody, it's sick and twisted and I was warned against using it for entertainment but I think it's funny. **

****

**PARODY**

****

Standing up I moved to the blind spot next to the sliding panel and conveniently enough the blind spot of the camera.

'I'm going to be sick.'

As the panel opened I lunged and kissed Robin...um...Slade. My eyes widened as I looked over his shoulder at Robin and I felt sick. I shoved Slade away and viciously scrubbed my lips with my palm.

"Ew...that was so disgusting." [OOC yay I know. She sounds kind of like Beast Boy]

"I think you pet belongs to me now Robin."

"That is worse."

That's it. Stupid, pointless, but I thought it was funny because what if it wasn't Robin at the door hehehehe. It could have happened like this...but then MagickSweetheart would've murdered me in my sleep...and no ones murders me in my sleep.

**Well until next time.**


	5. Escape

**Broken Robin**

**By Serene's Magick**

**Disclaimer: Do I sound like I own the Teen Titans?**

**Melee: Thank you. I'm honored that you like my writing style so much.**

**shiroi-hana: Thank you...you don't need to apologize for the Robin bashing I agree with you on many of your points. He's just too goody-goody in the series but otherwise I like him.**

**KaliAnn: You already started school!?! That's horrible...I don't start for awhile more. Loved the idea, loved it even more when it was written out..**

**Cathy: Thank you. I wasn't going to let Raven get away that easily ...where's is the fun in that? I'll try to keep up the good work.**

**KelseyAlicia: Thanks, I'm glad you like it.**

**CloudedDragon: You actually liked the parody...wow...I thought I was the only one that thought it was funny. _Blushes _Both favorites and the author alert?! I'm very glad you like the story that much; I think the pressure to keep the story interesting just increased twelve fold.**

**Griffin Slash: Yea, I hear my style is a little hard to understand but I've grown accustomed to my style of writing and I prefer it. You said you have a story...may I have the title so I can read it?**

**Amethyst Eyes RobxRae: Thanks you're one of the two people who enjoyed the parody...I don't think it was well received by others. Actually I really enjoyed you fic I just thought Raven was OOC and I'm glad I've held your attention thus far.**

**she-who-is-insane:...1) I don't really care for Ro/St paring and in my story Robin is evil. 2) Cyborg is dead to lack of me needing him in my story. 3) I like BB/ST as a pairing. But thank you for the review non-the less.**

**Sara: It's okay I really don't mind. Thank you, I'm glad you approve of the other chapters. Hehehe, I liked Rage too, but I'm glad Raven keeps a tight rein on Rage during the series because if she didn't...I don't think BB would still be alive.**

**fiddler jones: I try.**

**Drumming Femme: Eh...thank you. But about the second part...that's illegal.**

**Peace215: Thank you and I agree with your comments about the dialogue. Yea, I agree with your comment about the breaking point mine would most likely be at the same time as yours.**

**h: Um...yes and no.**

**Chapter Four**

**Escape **

"Raven I didn't know you were that anxious to get into my bed."

'What the hell?'

I sat up groggily, this movement bringing my face inches from Robin's.

'Shit.'

I was awake faster than you could say 'Azarath'. I jumped out of the bed and ran to the opposite side of the room, my eyes wide with shock.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to go to sleep."

I finally made the connection between Slade giving me this particular room and Robin's response, "I'm in your room."

He gave me one of those pretty boy smiles that he used to always wear when he was a Titan, "It is...but that doesn't mean we can't of you." I said unamused, I shifted my gaze towards the unguarded door behind Robin before I took action, "But I have a different idea."

I sprinted across the room and whipped open the door...only to be greeted by a pair of burly guards standing on either side of the door. When I had opened the door they turned to look at me, looking had turned to giving me a once-over and that had turned to gazing unabashedly at my legs.

"Azara...mumph."

'I really wish people would stop touching me.'

Robin had come up behind me, thrown one had over my mouth and wrapped his other arm around my waist effectively trapping my arms to my against my body.

"Raven perhaps you should stay inside my room." He said softly, "After all...walking around in a spandex leotard isn't the best idea people will think you're a demimondaine."

'When I get my hands on him, I'm going to...'

Robin pulled me back into the room but kept his arms around me for a little while more. When he did let go I wasn't exactly a happy person, so I mumbled the three words everyone who opposed me seemed to hate so much.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." I watched in morbid fascination as Robin's sheets, clothes, and other items of clothe came to life and attacked him. The articles of cloth wrapped around encasing Robin in a makeshift cocoon, I could hear him screaming things at me but due to the thickness of the cocoon I didn't understand him.

'I feel as if justice as been served...no I don't.'

After I had settled my cloak upon my shoulders, I looked around the room again hoping against hope I could find an escape route that wasn't the door. I scanned the room over and over looking for a better exit than the one that I had found...I would do it but not if I had I another options.

I sighed, there was no other way...I had to go down the garbage chute.

'I officially hate my life.'

I walked over the chute that was marked garbage, it was conveniently placed right next to the laundry which would've been a much better option if I knew where it let out.

I took a deep steadying breath and opened the door for the small shaft, I went in feet first and as I let go of the sides I saw Robin cut through the cocoon, I cheekily waved goodbye and slid down the shaft.

I took a deep breath because from experience being dropped into a pile of rancid things didn't smell extremely pleasant. My feet hit air and I was prepared for the disgusting place I was going...**Splash!**

'What?!? Water?'

I flapped my arms trying to reach the surface before I drowned but to my dismay I was only sinking deeper into the body of water, my cloak was weighing me down. I discarded the heavy burden and quickly rose to the surface, the cold night air hit my face it knocked my already scant breath from my lungs.

'Of course the fortress **would **be in the middle of a lake.'

I began to swim the channel of water...it couldn't be more than four or five miles, right? Even though I didn't look it I had some muscle just enough for minor hand-to-hand combat and swimming. When I was about half way to the shore, I heard a buzzing sound I turned slightly so I could see behind me and I saw the thing I was trying escape pursuing me on a jet ski.

'Lucky bastard.'

Robin gave me a look that rivaled the one he gave me after I had kneed him. He was covering more ground than I could swim and I was running out of ideas for escaping or attempting to escape.

'I'm an idiot.'

He was roughly twenty feet away, "Azarath..."

Ten feet behind me, "Metrion..."

Robin reached out a hand to grab me while still trying to steer the jet ski, "ZINTHOS!"

I was up and out of the water flying away, smirking at the shouts of obscenities coming from the former leader of the Teen Titans.

'I guess living on Azarath taught me one thing...how to escape. What a valuable lesson.'

As I flew a peace fell over, flying was one of the only things that helped me clear my mind since the war started...this horrible war. I let out a harsh breath, this war is all our fault...Robin's right, if we were faster this would have never happened.

I shook my head, these thoughts will not help me. I need to find a place out of Jump City to stay...I can't let the last safe house in this city be discovered.

'BB and Star...probably wouldn't mind me staying for a few days.'

I altered my course slightly towards the mountains in the far distance, the flight took about four hours but by the time I was there I was more of an ice princess than ever before. What I mean is, I had a sheet of ice covering my limbs and my leotard...I was freezing.

I landed in a small clearing with a with a nearly invisible trail leading into the pine trees to my left, the path lead me to a debilitated cottage with a door hanging askew on its hinges. I hovered in carefully, painstakingly making sure I wasn't disturbing the dust in the room, I dodged the collapsed pieces of roof and broken glass. I hovered until I reached the pantry in the far back of the cabin, I opened the door and walked down the stairs to the mountain base.

I kept walking down the stairs until I found myself staring down the barrels of a machine guns.

'Nice welcome.'

"Dudes, down." The guns were retracted slowly still not trusting, even at their leader's assurance.

"Hello Beast Boy."

The green elf smiled, he too had changed the death of his child lingered in his smile, left a haunted look in his eyes, "Hey Rae. How are you?"

"Cold, wet, and hungry. You?" I snapped at him, BB just raised his hands in the 'I surrender' way chuckling softly.

"Same old Raven." I lifted an eyebrow an his comment, "O-kay, well before we fix your problems, I want you to meet the security detail..."

"What detail?" I said coldly, interrupting him. "Do you mean those children with the guns?"

"Rae...their not children. They're older than we were when we started fighting." BB said softly his eyes showing the wear of this war as well, "The one on your right is Micheal, to his left is Sam, Terry, and Ken."

I spared them a glance but tensed as I saw where their gazing had landed. I narrowed my eyes, seriously having to keep Rage in check as their gazing turned to leering and drooling.

'I though I left the perverts back in that fortress.'

"If you wish to keep your eyes, I suggest you remove them from my figure." There was a pause before the boys figured out I was serious and did as I...suggested.

"Rae...you really haven't changed have you?"

I glared at him for a moment, "No."

"Oh...guess that can't be helped. Come on." I followed him through the labyrinth of passages and doors until we came upon a living room that reminded me of the one in the Tower...a little too much. In the center of the living room in was Star with two toddlers and a orange-ish green kitten.

"Star, we have a guest." Beast Boy shouted over the happy laughter and cheerful gurgling of the toddlers.

Star looked up and her eyes brightened when she saw me, she flew up and hugged me tightly, "Raven!"

"Starfire."

"It is so good to see you...but I must inquire why are you wet?"

"Robin." I hissed lowly and BB and Star looked at me slack jawed.

"Dude, Robin did this to you?"

"Yes. Now may I have some food and dry clothing?"

"Yes, you can partake of our 'leftovers'." Star said happily whilst pulling me to the adjoining kitchen, she shoved me into a seat and pulled various foods from the fridge; she put the food on a plate and put it in front of me.

"Thanks Star." I said before I rapidly began eating. It was tofu but at the moment I didn't care it was the only food I had eaten in the last two or three days so it was heaven...well almost.

"You are very welcome friend Raven."

When I was finished I took the plate to the sink and washed it off before placing it on the drying rack beside the sink.

"Raven I brought you some clothing. I'll take you to the room of bathing so you may cleanse yourself."

"Oh...thank you Star. Really thank you." I said truly appreciating the effort.

As I followed my companion, I watched the kitten morph into a little girl maybe four years old. The little girls flaming curls were about the only thing that showed she was Star's daughter and everything else was BB.

When I got to the shower I stripped down without even looking at the clothes Starfire had left for me. After a thirty-minute shower, that was interrupted once when I could've sworn someone came in, I felt like I could take on an army or something along that line.

Drying off I looked at the clothes Star left for me.

'No. How can she know?'

I sighed and looked for my other clothes...which were gone. So **someone** did come in while I was showering. Seeing as I had know choice I changed into the clothes.

I looked into the mirror and was astonished at the change in me that this set of clothes brought. With the clothes Star gave me I had to face the reality...that I was no longer a child and I could no longer wear a Azarathien child's uniform...I was an adult and I had to dress like one.

The clothes consisted of a shirt and a skirt. The black skirt nearly brushed the soles of my feet and had a slits running up the sides to about the middle of my thigh. Star had left a pair of combat boots to go with the skirt that ended right below my knees and laced up the sides, the toe of the boots were like Robin's encased in a layer of metal.

The shirt was a dark shade of red and matched my chakra to a certain degree anyway. It was a turtle neck that showed off my midriff; one of the sleeves only went down ¾ of my arm and the other sleeve nearly passed my fingertips and laced up on the inside to my elbow.

'I can't believe this. Starfire shouldn't know Azarathien customs. I guess I'll have to...inquire where she learned about this.'

"STARFIRE!" I shouted as I left the bathroom slightly angry at my bubbly friend.

"Yeas Raven?"

"Why?" I said while pointing to the clothes I had on.

She smiled, "Because even though you don't like the customs of your home world, I felt that you should at least dress as an adult." Star smirked which shocked me, "After all you've been putting it off for three years now."

"I know that...but if we're going to talk about traditions and customs Star. Shouldn't you be on Tamaran ruling over your people?"

"I should but...I prefer earthen life with Beast Boy."

"Fine." I said, decided that this conversation had become pointless. "Where will I be sleeping?"

Starfire smiled guiltily as she pointed to the couch, which happened to be made out to form a makeshift bed. "I'm sorry but it was short notice when you arrived."

"It doesn't bother me." She looked relieved as she flew off to tuck in her children and go to bed herself.

'I'll never tell anyone this but I think I like wearing this better than that leotard.'

I shortly went to bed after I meditated for a while.

**Author's notes: Sorry about the late update...I got caught up in a few other things. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and everything else.**

**Questions, comments, flames, or complaints will be received with an open mind so if you have a problem with the story please tell me. **

**Because if you tell me I might be able to fix it...at least I think. Hehehehe...**

**RECOMMENDATIONS:**

**Vermillion**

**By Velvet Death**

**I rate this story 10 stars.**

**A Love Worth Seeking**

**By Lain the Fluff-Master**

**I rate this story 10 stars.**

**Both of these stories are well written and will keep your attention. If you do read them I hope you enjoy them.**


	6. Trapped

**Broken Robin**

**By Serene's Magick**

**Disclaimer: Please I implore do not ask this of me! **

**MagickSweetheart: Calling the kettle black...tsk tsk, LeeLee. Of course I did the costume...I seriously dislike the leotard, remember?**

**fiddler jones: Yep she finally escaped.**

**Peace215: Thank you. I'm glad the recommendations were good, I thought 'Vermillion' was a laugh in a creepy way. About the costume, I got bored and drew it...hehehe as I said before I hate that leotard way to much. You're suggestions are close but not exact.**

**ThessalyD: Why thank you for the compliment.**

**Amethyst Eyes RobxRae: I know I'm sad about the parody too but...anyway. I loved the fic you finished and I really want the sequel to come out soon...PLEASE! Happy to know I've kept your attention so far but as I said before the show's not over yet.**

**CloudedDragon: I'm just full of surprises but your guess of Robin coming in the room was dead on, I just decided that it would be a twist if it was his room. It's okay I didn't expect the parody to due good truthfully...I just put it out there for my own demented pleasure.**

**shiroi-hana: Yay! I got twenty points...can that be converted into dollars? She had to escape...but that doesn't mean anything. I saw that you removed all your stories...that's terrible.**

**Lomesir: Thanks...you know what you're the second person whose said that to me. _Smiles _That's one of the greatest compliments I get from reviewers so once again thank you.**

**Chapter Five **

****

**Trapped**

I sat up the next morning with a start and found myself staring into a pair of inquisitive sparkling emerald eyes.

'Out of one nightmare into another.'

"So friend Raven...what happened between you and former friend Robin?" Starfire asked innocently enough but I knew the look in her eyes and I sighed.

"You have children around."

She let out a bark of laughter, "I sent them chasing after Husband Beast Boy."

'She planned this...' I thought wide-eyed, what happened to the Star that didn't understand anything about Earth and was naïve.

"You planned this."

"In my training to be queen, I learned that one must plan attacks that involve interrogation." Star said regally, her whole body shifted into royal mode to fight the tone in her force. "What happened?"

"Robin caught me after I blew up a factory. I was held in a cell for two days before being moved and I escaped. I didn't know I was in the middle of a lake and had to swim to shore, Robin pursued I eluded him." There I gave her the edited version, the safe rendition.

"If that's all...why are you blushing?" She said it slyly, her head cocked to the side.

'Damn it.'

"Nothing happened." I said calmly though I was far from calm. Starfire looked angry for a moment before a wicked smile crossed her face.

"Then perhaps I should bake the Pudding of Wellness so you feel better."

"NO." I said quickly.

'Anything but that.'

"WARNING! CLEARING COMPRIMISED BY TRESPASSERS!" A voice bleated over the intercom the announcement was followed by the pounding of feet echoing through the underground base. Star's three children ran into the room closely followed by Beast Boy, his face tense and showing signs of desperation.

"Beast Boy, Do you have a escape route?" I demanded, my years of leadership taking control and prompting me into action.

"Of course." He said, pointing past me down a long passage. "It opens out at the base of a waterfall; there are boats down there."

"Good." I said nodding, "I want you to have the base evacuated immediately."

BB didn't move, "NOW!" I shouted, my serene façade disappearing.

He sprinted over to a computer console on the far side of the room, I watched in silence as he typed rapidly.

"EVACUATION! ALL OCCUPANTS ARE ORDERED TO EVACUATE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" The intercom bellowed and another flurry of stomps was heard coming in our direction.

I turned to Starfire, "Go. Get out of here."

"But..." She said and grasped my hand beginning to pull along with her children towards the exit. I ripped my hand from her grasp and pushed her in the direction of the egress.

"I'm not leaving." I said it, I already had a plan I wouldn't let anyone down...not again. Never again. People were still filing out, my eyes glazed over as a giant hand formed behind all of the community and pushed them along faster. I heard Starfire shout as she and her family were forced with everyone else out of the substructure.

"Rae, come with us." Beast Boy said as he moved to leave as well. I gave him a smile half smile as I formed another shadow hand to push him out. He nodded solemnly before turning and jogging to catch up with the rest of his group, "Raven I hope you know what you're doing."

I heard him shout that back. I whispered softly, "I do too."

I concentrated and everything in the room levitated before launching themselves in front of the passage's opening. As I piled more things in front of the entrance to the escape circuit, I felt a strange rush of relieve that all those people were safe.

My contentment was cut short as I heard an explosion in the background and men shouting orders out to search and capture any person they found or if need be execute them. I ran towards the shouts but veered off as I passed my first door, I opened it I jumped in after scanning it.

'Let them pass by.'

As I slid between an overly large bookcase and a wall, from where I was in shadow so no one could see me but at the same time I could see the door and if anyone entered the room.

'I hate waiting almost as much as I hate Slade.'

I was pulled from my thoughts as I heard the door squeak open, a trooper stepped inside and looked around. I shifted so I was further hidden in the shadows and froze when I boot hit the ground with a near silent thud. The trooper turned to my shadow and opened his mouth to shout...and I used my powers to levitate a discarded item from the pile in the room and whack him in the head with it.

I mentally shut the door and hoped no one would come looking for this particular trooper...and for some reason my prayer went unanswered.

'You must all be laughing at me up there. What did I do to deserve this? Why me?'

Of course my luck had to get worse because the one that had to come looking for this infantryman was Robin. I resisted the urge to hit my head against the wall again and again...and I had to resist the desire to laugh like an insane person. I guess stress was taking it's toll on me.

Robin crouched my the soldier and slapped him roughly to wake, "Sleeping isn't permitted during active hours, private."

"Sir, something attacked me, sir." The enlistee replied quickly. Robin perked up and turned to the soldier, "Something attacked you?"

"Sir, I didn't see anyone at all, sir."

"Dismissed." Robin ordered as he rose back to a standing position. I watched as the private ran out of the room as if a bat out of hell was chasing him.

"Raven I know you're in here." He said as he scanned the room for me, "Why don't you come out and play?"

I bit my lip and held my breath. He moved closer to the book case and leaned against it, his added weight caused the book case to shift further against my, effectively trapping me against the wall.

'Damn.'

"Raven this is starting to become annoying."

I grimaced, he thought it was annoying he wasn't the one trapped against a wall.

"You'll die if you stay."

I closed my eyes. Death can't be worse than life...death is silence.

"So?" I whispered harshly.

"Don't tell me you don't care. I know you'd be lying." He said in a haughty tone. He moved towards the center of the room again and began searching for me. I chuckled darkly from the shadows, the sound echoed through the room filling it's hollow despair.

"I don't care."

He turned to the corner I was in a smirked, "Trapped little bird?"

I tried to move out of the tight spot but I nearly cried out in desperation as I found I truly was pinned against the wall and the book case. I wiggled violently trying to escape the small crevice as Robin stalked nearer.

"It's just too bad that you're here all alone...did you comrades abandon you?"

I opened my mouth to say my favorite sentence in the world when I found a hand over my mouth cutting off my air and my asseveration. I tried to suck in more air as he fastened something cold and heavy around my neck, I struggled a few more seconds as black spots danced across my vision.

He let go of me and pulled out a remote out of his belt, while pulling me harshly out of the niche. I watched as I caught my breath while Robin pushed one of the buttons; I felt a hot flash go through my body as something inside of me faded away.

"That should control you."

My eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

A demented smirk spread across his face, "Something I've been working on for a while...something to repress your powers."

I didn't reply but yanked my arm out of his grasp...and attempted to kick him in his groin again, he grabbed my leg and held it so I was off balance. "Fool me once shame on me, fool me twice and pay the price."

He yanked my leg up so I fell back, the blow paralyzed me as my head hit the ground. Robin reached down and grasped my shoulders, he yanked me roughly to my feet but swung me over his should like a sack of potatoes.

"Put me down." I whispered with venom, instead of complying he chuckled, his shoulders bouncing up and down causing me to feel nauseous. I began contemplating a thousand and one ways to torture/kill Robin...I came up with one thousand two hundred and ninety nine and not once did I repeat myself.

"Sir got yourself a pretty one I see."

"Can I have a go at her when you're finished?"

I tensed on Robin's shoulder bringing my discomfort to a whole new level. "If one of you as so much looks at me in a way I will make sure I destroy you all."

I lifted my head repressing a wince as it pounded painfully and glared at all of the men in the room. I watched with restrained glee as a shudder passed through all of them but I was annoyed and embarrassed when Robin's hand rubbed the back of my leg soothingly

"Be calm little dark bird."

I bit back my scathing remark but raised my leg and whacked it firmly into his ribs, he started to let go of me but readjusted his grip quickly to keep me up on his shoulder.

'Damn.'

"Let's move out." Robin shouted causing some of the men in the room to jump into action, a flurry of motion as some rigged explosives and others gathered various things of little value or meaning. I cried inside as another base was destroyed, I cried for rebellion as it lost another stronghold, and I cried for myself, for the destruction that my actions had caused.

Robin shouldered through the forest to a small ship and thankfully my journey on his shoulder ended in the cargo bay, where he through me in with no care what so ever about my personal comfort. He stepped inside with me and shut the door behind him and stalked towards my prone form.

"I'm very displeased with you Raven." He said condescendingly while shaking his head, "Running away was a very stupid move."

I pushed myself up into a sitting position and stared into Robin's masked eyes, what could he be thinking, "I don't care about getting you praise or scorn."

He lifted his hand and swung it down at my face with lightening speed, I flinched awaiting the inevitable blow. Cautiously I opened an eye, as all I felt as a sharp rush of air against my cheek. Robin had stopped a few millimeters from hitting my face and he was smirking like he knew my biggest secret.

His hand slid against my cheek to the back of my neck and yanked me towards him that way, my head snapped back painfully and I smothered a gasp a pain. Robin leaned in his breath gently brushing my skin, my eyes widened as he moved closer still...and rested his cheek against mine so his lips were near my ear.

"You are afraid of me, Raven." His lips smoothly forming the words against my ear and causing me to stiffen quickly.

'How dare this mortal presume I fear him!'

"Fuck you, you bastard." I sneered coldly, forgetting whom I was speaking to.

"I'd be happy to but I think you'd prefer...a more romantic atmosphere." He said with a rakish grin on his face. I ripped my head out of his grasp and glowered at him as he walked out of the room laughing his head off. Before he left me in solitude though he threw over his shoulder, " I love the new clothes...you look less like a baby."

I lot out a huge sigh with my eyes closed and slapped my hand against my head.

This was the second time in five days I had been captured.

I tilted my head back and it whacked against the wall behind me, I opened my eyes and let out another sigh.

'I'm becoming lax.'

With nothing else to do I began to meditate...well...I began to think of ways to exact my revenge upon every miserable person working for or with Slade.

**TBC **

****

****

****

**Author's note: This took awhile to get to the point I liked I completely blew off the way I was going to have Raven recaptured. This way is cliché but it isn't as cliché as the original way I was planning to have her recaptured.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**If not please tell me why I'm very open minded about complaints.**

****

**RECOMMENDATIONS **

****

**Hello to the Night **

**By Nagia**

**I rate this story a nine and a half, only because there was no romance but otherwise it was an awesome read.**

**In the Beginning There was Darkness**

**By Xaphine (I think that's it)**

**I rate this story a ten because it's great A/U of how the Titans get together but with a twist.**

****

**Hopefully you will find these stories to your liking.**

**Well until next time.**


	7. Stand

**Broken Robin**

**By Serene's Magick**

**Disclaimer: I OWN THE TEEN TITANS! _Watches as the lawyers come in_ Um...I don't own the teen titans.**

**Velvet Death: Thank you. I'm glad you like the story and the one I suggested. Thank you again for all of your kind comments.**

**Peace215: Yep, I thought it would be good if I showed that time changed everyone not just Robin and Raven. Evil collar I know but I needed to do something...Raven would've killed Robin and then I would have no more story.**

**Uh-huh of course Robin is a perv...he's been living with Slade for the past five years. More on his feelings in this chapter, I think anyway. _Flips through a giant notebook, filled with sticky notes_ Like I said I think.**

**KelseyAlicia: Thank you and I said what I meant in my review, I don't think I can help improve your story it's awesome the way it is.**

**Shadow: Thanks...I have to agree with you.**

**Scorpio Serpent: Thank you so very much. I'm glad you enjoyed the story enough to put my story on your favorites list...it means a lot to me.**

**Cathy: _waves hand good-naturedly_ It's okay. Uh-huh Robin is very obsess...I mean stubborn. I'm glad you liked the latest chapters.**

**dysphoric: Thank you dys-chan, I'm glad you enjoy the tension between Robin and Raven.**

**Lomesir: Um...I don't know to take that as a compliment or an insult. Oh well, thanks anyway...I just hope you meant what you said as a compliment.**

**Cassandra: Thank you. Possibly but I'm not telling. **

**fiddler jones: Hehehe...maybe I'm sadistic but I find it amusing.**

**Raving-Lunatic: It does? Hmm...I really didn't think it was rushed...oh well. Thank you for your review it was incredible helpful...with all the critiquing goodness.**

**KaliAnn: Thank you. **

**CloudedDragon: I don't think I'll change the rating, I know I must be pushing the limits of PG13 but I don't think I'm really going to push the story enough to actually be an R rated fic. I hope at least anyway. So thanks for your concern I really appreciate it...cause I don't want this story to be removed. But then again perhaps I will change the rating to R.**

**BlissfulSuffering: Thanks ever so much, I'm glad you like the plot and all that entails.**

**Dragonslayer527: Thank you so much; I've never had someone stalk down my story to read, so thanks. It really, really means a lot to me.**

**darkaurora333: Thanks ever so much!**

**Kyra: Glad you think that; I hope the rest of the story is just as good for you.**

**Amber: Thank you...I have every intention of finishing this story. I will continue to update though I can't say it'll be on a regular basis. School bites!**

**Chapter Six**

**Stand **

A pattern of sharp thuds brought me out of my thoughts; I looked up towards the door and watched as a group of men filed in.

"Told you." One of the gang said, pointing at me.

"So." The 'leader' of the gang said while looking me over, "She belongs to Lord Robin."

"I don't think he'd notice..." Another one commented.

"I wouldn't notice what?" Robin's cold voice filled the room, "A group of men harassing a captive? Or something else?"

"Uh...sir, we...just...um were leaving." I watched with little interest as the all of the men filed out of the room...well almost all of them left the room. One stayed behind, this one was different though—very different. He was dressed almost identically to Robin except where Robin's armour was copper his was pale gold, just like his hair.

I wished I had my powers now more than ever because I wanted to read their minds for I was afraid of their intentions. I had to settle for sensing their emotions.

"Sparrow." Robin was full of anger, regret, and disgust. I pulled back my net and threw another but this time to Sparrow.

"Robin." Amusement, hate, anger, pain...I gasped in pain, it was too much. My gasp drew the attention back to me...but I could care less the pain it was so intense. I felt two sets of hand s reach for me I bit by tongue; pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my hand.

"Don't touch me." I growled from the safety of my arms. I tried to pull away from the grasping hands but I couldn't—I couldn't shut off the flow. I was feeling everything that...thing was feeling. I bit back a whimper as Sparrow tried to pull my arms away from my face.

"What the hell is wrong with you woman?" Sparrow inquired playing the genial gentleman and I just gave him a glare.

"Leave. Me. Alone." I punctuated each word, stressing in the undertone that it was urgent; but as one often knows pig-headed-male idiots tend not to understand urgency without it being beaten into their thick skulls. Sparrow didn't move away until Robin's hand landed heavily on his shoulder.

"Sparrow..." Was all Robin said, his tone that of scorn.

"Ah...so you like this girl. Eh, Robin." Sparrow said as he pulled away from me but from the look in his eyes I could tell it was far from ever—it was just the beginning. Robin's grip tightened on Sparrow and yanked him up.

"I don't care for her; she just belongs to me."

My head snapped up, "No one owns me."

Both of them looked at me like I was an idiot, I guess my sudden change in moods was a bit discerning for them because they looked startled.

"Out."

Sparrow was shoved out of the room and into the hallway that led to the cargo bay of the ship; the door to the bay slammed shut with a resounding clang and I was once again alone with Robin.

'My luck is the horrible.'

"What do you want?" I sighed watching Robin walk—stalk towards me.

He grabbed my chin roughly and pulled me up that way. "What the hell do the think?"

I restrained my mind from thinking up all the ways that could be taken and only chose the one that sounded the least perverted-ish. "Answers."

'I hope.'

"Yes...I would like answers." Robin said coldly, running his free had down my cheek and neck then back up. The grip on my chin tightened harshly as he did this pulling me onto my tiptoes.

"Put me down."

"Not a snowballs chance in hell, Raven." I flinched as he brought his face closer to mine. I gasped as my chin was let go and I was yanked into his hard armoured chest. "Now what the hell was that about?"

I didn't answer but kicked him hard in the groin, this time he wasn't prepared. I let out a bumpy breath that if you listened closely to could have been described as a weak laugh.

"Bitch."

"No. I'm not...but I think you are Slade's." I said coldly, standing haughtily above him. Though haughty stance was lost when I fell atop of Robin because of the jarring of the aircraft landing. His hand shot out and grasped my throat; he tightened his grip far beyond what I imagined a person in pain would be able to achieve. I began to gasp and gag for air.

'I've survived years of torture and malice only to die at the hands of a mere human.'

I struggled more as black crept on the edge of my sight...no I have to remain awake. My body cried out for the air that I could not give I looked at Robin and saw a malicious grin on his face; the insanity of the smile shook me to the very core.

'He's insane.'

I felt cells dying in my body as the air deprivation continued it's hazardous rampage in my body.

'Please...someone....anyone...hel...p'

"Robin let her go."

'...who?'

"Robin don't disobey me."

The fingers loosened on my bruised throat...air! I began inhaling it at a rapid pace, my body started to revive dead cells became replaced with new vitalized cells. I opened my eyes and saw Slade had entered the room. He was the one who had...saved me?

'What the fuck?!?'

"You," Slade said, pointing a finger at me, "are coming with me. We have much to discuss."

'Shit.'

I resisted the urge to lift a hand to feel the damage done to my throat and shakily stood up. I figured being with Slade was better than being with a homicidal, insane Robin. As much as I appreciate being strangled I don't like to repeat the experience twice in one day.

'Screw it...both options suck.'

When I was standing fully on my own Slade harshly grabbed my arm and yanked me through the door. He pulled me through the hallways of the aircraft and into the base 'air-port'. I feeble struggled and scratched at his leather-protected forearm, in return he pulled in sharply then shoved in away. I sighed softly and resignedly followed him, I hated allowing myself to be controlled. It reminded me too much of the years I spent under Trigon's tyranny—a tyranny that reminded all too much of Slade's.

"Ah...here we are."

I gave him a bored glance...a masked look. I hoped it hide what I was truly feeling; I hoped none of my fear was showing.

'What does he want to 'discuss'?'

I shuddered at the thought of what 'discuss' meant on Azarath when it was said about prisoners. 'Discuss' either meant torture...or rape. I prayed to whatever God that would listen that it wasn't the latter.

Slade pulled me into a sparsely furnished room and shoved me in to a hard, cold steel chair. He proceeded to tie my wrists and ankles to the chair with the oh-so-convenient restraints. I did a quick survey of the room...lots of sharp pointy objects. Correction: lots of sharp, pointy, and dangerous objects often used for torture.

'Could be worse...he could have tried to rape me.'

"We can do this the easy way or we could do this the...fun way. How we do this is your choice."

"Hmm...what a hard choice? Neither." I whispered hoarsely, trying to breathe through the damage to my throat was torture, speaking was just pure hell.

"The fun way it is." Slade spoke, his monotone voice not hiding how happy he really was at my declaration.

'I starting to think I'm a glutton for pain.'

I kept my face placid as he picked up a rather dull looking blade instead of the nice sharp ones on the wall.

'As if sharp blades didn't hurt enough...get the dull blade and be a bigger bastard than you already were!'

Slade walked steadily to me, each step measured and precise—he didn't hurry. He was going to drag this out and I was going to have to bear it until he got bored or I past out.

"Where is the Gotham base located?"

"...Up Robin's ass." I whispered softly a mere wisp of sound that was nearly drowned out by Slade's boots hitting the floor. The dull blade slid slowly against my bare forearm and I let out a low hiss of air.

"Wrong answer."

"Up yours." I said cheekily. This time I was slapped again my face; people seemed to be doing that lately...you know slapping me.

"I tire of your insolence. Where is the Gotham base located?"

"I know...it's in Gotham!" Slade lifted the knife and sliced me an inch below my eye, I felt the blood trickle down my cheek it made a soft plopping noise when it hit the fabric of my skirt.

"Where did your friends from the mountain base go?"

"Tokyo...no maybe it was Paris." I should really stay quiet but I could tell I was getting under his skin. He turned and walked to the wall and pulled one of the sharper blades down. Slade turned back to me, his strides long. He used the blade to slice me across my abdomen, this time the passing of air threw my lips was louder—loud enough to draw attention.

"Who is in charge of the Asian resistance?"

"Death." I told the truth on this one, after all it was so far fetched I seriously doubted that he would believe me. He sliced me across my collarbone this time, the blood felt cold as it slid across my skin.

"I told the truth."

"You lie." I gave a mirthless chuckle and was hit in my stomach right on top of my bleeding cut. I gasped as my body instinctively tried to double over and curl into the fetal position.

"Fuck." Was all I could gasp out.

"Where is your base?" He said, his voice was harsh showing he was losing his seemingly ever present patience.

"Like hell I would tell you." He grabbed my hair and forced my head up and used his other to backhand me; he conveniently forgot that in the said hand was the blade. Thus when he hit me across the face Slade gave me another cut, this one was a centimeter above my other cut but it went across the bridge of my nose and slightly grazed the other side. Slade let go and my head fell forward again, I blinked rapidly to stop my tears from forming...I hadn't cried when I was tortured by Trigon and I wasn't going to cry now.

"Such a pity."

I felt the blade slice across the nape of my neck, my shoulder, and my legs—soon I couldn't tell way the blade landed. I sighed in relief as Slade untied me and I slumped to the floor in a unsightly heap.

'It's over. Thank God it's over.'

My prayer went unanswered as I felt him kick me in the stomach. I pushed myself onto my arms tried to drag myself away from him...away from the never-ending pain. I don't know which hit it was but it landed me in sweet oblivion, the loving caress of unconscious.

** One day Later**

'No...no waking up.'

My body was on fire. Every nerve ending was crying out in pain. I pulled my legs towards my chest feeling the bruises stretch and push against deeper bruises, slowly I pulled myself into the fetal position. I didn't care if the pain was worse like this—it felt safer this way. My vital organs were safe.

"Kill me." I whispered in despair, I didn't care if it was weak. I wanted it to end. I was sick of it all; the screaming, the dying, the useless fighting...the torture.

"Do you really want that, Raven?" I heard a slightly surprised Robin say. I didn't reply but I felt a cool cloth touch my injured cheek and I jerked a away. My body screamed against the sudden motion and I fell off the bed I was on. I landed hard of the floor and I felt several cuts reopen and more bruises form.

"Damn it. Are you trying to kill yourself?" Robin hissed coldly as he moved to pick me up, I tried to slide away.

"Leave me alone." I said just a softly as my earlier statement. My pride had taken over and was disgusted at my state of weakness and I wouldn't allow myself to be helped. I would heal on my own and that was that.

"Shut the fuck up Raven. You can't do anything right now. Be thankful I'm helping you."

I shut my eyes against the harsh lights of the infirmary, "I'm not."

Gingerly I pushed myself up and attempted to rise to my feet. I began to fall backwards and was caught by Robin, I opened my eyes and saw the disgusted look he was giving me. Before I could protest he picked me up and set me back up on one of those hard, inhospitable cots that seemed to always be present in hospitals.

"Don't fuck yourself up any worse. The doc said you should've died from the beating Slade gave you."

I stared at Robin.

"I don't see why you would care." I bit while shifting slightly on the bed.

"I don't." With that he stormed out of the clinic, upsetting a table of bandages and things on the way out. As he left I couldn't help but feel sorry...he was helping me.

'What I'm I thinking? I don't need help from the enemy!'

I lied there with nothing to do and with no interruptions save the time the nurse came to change my bandages and leave some soup. I had counted the tiles on the ceiling, the cots in the room, and I had recited all of the laws of Azarath. I started to twiddle my thumbs out of sheer boredom...it was that are recite the nursery rhymes I had been told as a child. I shuddered at the memory of them.

I fell so deeply into my depressive boredom that I did end up reciting the nursery rhymes and 'moral' stories I could recall.

'And Alice drove the knife into the Queen of Hearts chest, her mad eyes gleaming more than ever. Alice threw back her hand and laughed, "Cheshire I did it. I killed the Queen! Where are my parents?" She sobered and looked to the mangy cat perched on a twisted gargoyle, "Why they are right here." With that he lunged at Alice, tearing her throat open.

The moral of this story: never trust anyone but yourself.'

Eh...yeah. That was the basic drift of every story I was ever told. I closed my eyes to rid myself of the image of Alice's death and tried to repress the flood of memories that came crashing down on me. I didn't want to remember these things. Remembering anything from my childhood was bad and if I had my powers I would've blown everything to Saturn.

"Bored cousin." I heard a seductive and sly voice whisper in my ear. My eyes snapped open only to look in to the white space of a Domino mask. The golden haired boy was floating over me, his face inches from mine.

"Go away."

A coy smile pulled at his lips, "What no hugs and kisses for poor little Sparrow?"

**Author Notes **

**I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, really! School started just a few weeks back for me and I still I'm not used to not having any free time...I don't have a study hall or anything like that at my school so I can't skimp on my homework and update.**

**Big twist at the end...I hope no one saw it coming. Sparrow is Raven's cousin and he's a full demon which explains the overload she felt from him earlier.**

**Also to those who read my poem 'Trust' and responded thank you.**

**CloudedDragon, I wanted to thank you for saying the plot was great the way it was. I really appreciate that, it was truly kind. Though I promise it's better this way!**

**Also as you've noticed all the guys are Bi-polar...I really don't know why they are like that.**

**Recommendations **

**Forbidden Sin**

**By Dragonslayer527**

**An awesome one-shot turned into an even better story. I rate this story a 10.**

**Childhood Games**

**By The Darigan Cat**

**How does wet gunpowder blow up the washing machine? Ask Boy Blunder. I rate this a 9 ½.**

**I hope you enjoy this update's recommendations as much as you enjoyed the last.**

**Also if you're into vampire fics, like I am, I suggest you read 'Scarlett Embrace' by Darkmoon Knight. It's an awesome story with a great plot and awesome portrayal of the characters as well as an wicked cool OC.**

**Until next time, whenever that may be.**


	8. Obsession

**Broken Robin**

**By Serene's Magick**

**Disclaimer: Perhaps one day I'll own Teen Titans...until then I'm the fanfic writer!**

**RESPONSES AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER**

**Chapter Seven**

**Obsessions **

"What Raven, did something catch your tongue?" Sparrow asked mockingly, his red eyes (did I mention they had color before?) gleaming with amusement tinged with insanity.

"You should be dead."

"Please your little...outburst all those years ago," he paused, evidently mauling over what to say next, "Would only harm another half breed like yourself."

I narrowed my eyes, wishing I could do more but my injured body couldn't handle anymore stress. "You didn't seem to care when you started what caused my _little outburst_, as you call it."

Sparrow eyes glazed over as one of his hands trailed down my face coming to rest under my right breast. "You're right. I would do the same now if you weren't injured." He breathed.

"Get away from me." I whispered half-afraid he would try to rape me again. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

"Tsk tsk," He chided as he floated away from me to sit in the chair by my bed, the one Robin had occupied only a few hours earlier. "That is no way for a lady to speak...especially to one that is extremely fond of you."

"Demons can't be fond of anything. They can only hate and destroy, wreaking havoc wherever that walk." I hissed, each word I said echoing in my mind further reminding my tortured soul that _I_ was half of one of these monster; A monster that still haunted my own mind.

"That's not always true, what do you think some 'gods' were? Please don't tell me you were naïve enough to actually believe that _they _were_ immortal_ without being a demon or having demon ancestry?"

"True...but even 'gods' are killings in their own way. Belief in them has fueled many wars—just as many as demons have." I replied coldly to his mocking tone.

"If you are so sure of this, does this mean that you can't be fond of anything? Or does your Azrathien heritage offer you comfort and allow you to feel?" He asked in all seriousness, his features darkening with his own pondering. "No. It doesn't does it?"

I didn't reply, knowing what he said was already true. In the end demon blood conquered all, as that was a demons purpose—to conquer. Sparrow looked at my sullen expression and let out a cynical laugh at my discomfort. He soon stopped laughing and he was far from silent, "Tell me Raven. If a demon can't be fond of anything, why do you show fondness towards humans? Is it possible that you are wrong in your ideals."

He removed himself from the chair with feline grace and stalked off to the door of the dismal infirmary, as he pushed the button that caused the door to slide open, he threw over his shoulder, "Tell me when you can answer that."

And once again I was left to my thoughts. My thoughts that had been manipulated my Sparrow into thinking about his words. Was what he saying true? Could a demon possibly have emotions that _don't_ revolve around expiration and destruction?

I sighed giving my head a soft shake in hopes to dislodge this unwelcome introspection. I closed my eyes and began to meditate; the hands at my side twitched wishing to be on my knees, my back groaned to sit up. My own body wanted to offer me some semblance of normalcy. Oh, how I wished I could comply; how I wished that I could sit up and pretend that everything was good and right.

Tears that I that I had long since forgotten I had began to fall gently from my closed eyes, they trailed down the sides of my face leaving behind a vivid crimson trail (1). Oh, how I wished that I wasn't fighting a war against someone I once thought I could trust. As more tears fell I began to feel tired, as I lost more of the precious little blood I had left; I descended into the grasping dark that I so often tried to avoid. I fell into the warm void of nothingness and everything—and I felt free. (2)

**SPECIAL **

**Robin's POV**

**Entering a few moments before Raven starts to cry.**

I walked down the steel halls, my boots clanging and echoing down the halls. The leather and various pieces of metal that covered my body tightened or loosened with my every move, as it had started to hang off my malnourished body.

'You would think Slade would feed _his_ apprentice.'

I let out a mirthless chuckle at the thought. Slade care? Ha. Maybe when Sparrow stops being an ass to everyone. On that note who they hell was that man? I knew he was a general for Slade and his second apprentice but everything else was a mystery—and I had lost my love for mysteries over the course the last five years.

My feet stilled as I reached my destination, I had reached the infirmary but...I was reluctant to go inside. How did she view me? As her enemy? As a former comrade that could be helped? No. I was too far gone for her help; I was too far gone even divine intervention to help me.

'Why should I care? Perhaps if I remove the collar, she'll kill me...yes, death sounds like a kind place to be now.'

I pushed the button and waited as the door slid open, unprepared for the sight that appeared on the other side of the door. There was the one thing that I thought could bring me absolution in death, lying broken, twin rivers of blood pouring out of her eyes, on the bed.

Automatically I stepped inside, a sneer forming on my face.

'How dare she! She was supposed to be the one that kept it together, never letting anything get to her...why does she have to be weak now? Of all the times, why now?'

She bit her bottom lip to suppress sobbing aloud, clenched her eyes tighter, and tossed her head to the side. She was praying that these motions would destroy her thoughts, chase away the demons. I shook my head in a mockery of sympathy those things didn't help. Nothing helped.

**---Flashback---**

Four years, six months, and seven days ago 

I lay on the floor, bleeding from another beating I had received as punishment for disobeying orders. My mask lay haphazardly across the room along with most of the top of my armor. I, at the time, still had hope that my friends would come and save me from this hell that I had been forced into.

I felt the dull thud of boots on the floor and bit back a whimper as I was pulled roughly up by my hair.

"Still praying that they'll save, Robin." Slade said silkily, "I advise you to stop. They don't care about you...they stopped caring when you lied to them and acted as Red X."

"You're lying."

"It matters not. You shall see." He said it just a silkily as before but this time with an undercurrent of steel—hard, cold, and deadly steel. Then he dropped me unceremoniously back on the floor and left the room.

As his steps faded into a distant echo, tears gathered at the corners of my eyes. I shook my head to stop them but still they fell and fell. I shook my head harder hitting it against the floor and it still didn't silence my thoughts of hopelessness or my tears of despair.

**---End flashback---**

I looked back at her. Her breathing had slowed a sign that she was asleep. The bloody trails from the corners of her eyes had begun to dry and flak at the edges.

I watched her.

That was all I was good for anyway watching. Watching as Slade destroys the world, as he kills off hope. That's what I am—a watcher.

But what is she?

A fallen angel sent to this blood stained plane to help...or to further the death of a hopeless people? No...she a person. A person fighting for something she believes is right. A fighter. What a perfect way to describe her...to describe the people clinging to a way of life that is dying as surely as she or I am.

I punched the wall and let out a harsh laugh.

"Dying..." I whisper, leaning my head against the cold steel of the wall. "I hope you all die."

"You still have hope?" A tear-harshened voice asked me from behind. "That's more than some have."

Back to Raven's POV now 

I was pulled out of the darkness my a sudden clang and a laugh—a laugh from the damned.

"Dying..." I heard the man say, followed by a soft thump against the wall. "I hope you all die."

"You still have hope?" I asked, disgusted at my voice. The voice of someone who could afford emotions and tears. "That's more than some have."

"No." Robin answered curtly. "Hope is worthless."

I let out a broken laugh, "I tend to agree with you. After all, has hope saved me...or you from our own hells?"

"No." He replied with the some tone. "But has it cost you scars?"

"Thousands...it has caused me more trouble than calling you 'sex-deprived'...which you still are."

"Shut the fuck up." He said it, though he said it like he was just playing a part. His own part in this twisted play called life.

"Robin—if I asked you an odd question...would you answer?" I asked hesitantly, I didn't want to ask this of an enemy...a wouldn't even want to ask this of a friend.

"If it amuses me."

"What is the difference between love and hate? Is there?" I knew it was a stupid question but it was something that was plaguing my mind. My mother said she loved Trigon once before he started hurting her, then she hated him.

"There isn't any. Both are derived from desire." He said coldly, turning to look at me. The white hiding his eyes bored into mine. "I could easily love you as much as I hate you. But I don't. I don't have any desire too."

"Desire drives these emotions. Then why can I hate when I'm not allowed to have emotions?" I asked, amazed that we were talking civilly—like before. Like when we debated at midnight at the kitchen table, over cups of tea.

"Desire isn't an emotion, I suppose, it could be categorized as 'lust' which is a sin." Robin said, his voice taking on the lecturing tone he would often get during our heated debates.

"I'm able to feel such things as they are derived from sin." I whispered to myself softly.

'Sparrow didn't lie...demons can feel—just as I can feel all because we were born of sin.'

"Derived from sin...that is a way to put it." Robin said still in debate mode, "Why did you ask me such an odd question?"

"It's a sin for me to feel anything but sins." He lost his Slade persona and let out an amused chuckle.

"You made as much sense as the 'Riddler' on a bad day."

"It's a bad day." I retorted.

He sombered and looked at his uniform, "So it is."

I looked at his uniform as well and reality came rushing back. We weren't teens and we weren't in T-tower, sitting at the kitchen table. The gang wasn't sleeping right above us, we weren't the proud 'parents' of Jump City's young heroes. We were different people...people on different sides of a war. And I didn't care, I would die anyway, why not die knowing at least you had eased someone conscience with mild conversation and childish teasing.

"I wish it didn't turn out like this." I whispered to his stoic form. I watched as he glanced back at me. "As do I—sometimes."

I pushed myself into a sitting position, no longer caring if my wounds tore open (and the did) and bled freely. I grimaced as a pushed my body, further than I should but I had...no I wanted to. My blood made my clothes cling to me and patches of the bandages on my torso began to sports splashes of red. And there Robin stood, watching me but doing nothing. I pulled my legs into my normal sitting style and panted from the amount of energy I had to use just to sit up.

"We...I should have..." I was never able to finish my sentence as the infirmary door opened. My eyes began to glaze over ever so slightly. I was living on borrowed time now. Slade stumbled into the infirmary, only to topple over.

With ten daggers sticking out of his back, still bleeding at a snail's pace.

"Robin if I asked you to remove the collar—would you?" I asked my eyes cracking in the middle of the sentence.

"It's a high possibility...no one can stop me." He said as he walked over to me, a hand reaching out towards my neck to remove the damned collar. A quiet click was heard and the weight on my neck was gone...and my body started to heal myself. I stopped that I would need my energy to do what I was going to do.

"Keep a hand on my shoulder." I ordered. I was slightly surprised when he did as I asked without complaining...then I saw why. There was Sparrow standing in the doorway—a deranged smile on his face, his left hand gripping a bloodied knife.

"I advise you not to do that Bird boy." He said darkly, glaring at the hand resting delicately on my unwounded shoulder. "I suggest you remove your hand from my future mate."

"Azarath Metrion Xythos Gotham." I breathed out and as Robin and I began to fade from the infirmary I passed out. Just as a black clad figure dressed to resemble a bat rushed forward to grab both Robin and me.

**Authors note: **

**Please forgive me for such a late update but as you all know school has started. I also didn't feel like writing because of the presidental election...**

**I hope I don't offend anyone by saying this but—I was really hoping Kerry would win because Bush has caused so many problems for middle and lower-class families (like mine). So for the past few days I've been very down and I think it kinda showed in this chapter.**

**I'm afraid there are no recommendations this update... I didn't have time to research for some.**

**(1) I think Raven because of her ancestry would cry tears of blood instead of the normal saline tears.**

**(2) As I said before the collar stops Raven's powers. So as long as she has it on, she can feel withougt destroying this.**

**Reponses to Reviewer (You guys and gals make my day a lot happier, thank you so much)**

**Amber: Thank you so much! But I feel bad...you didn't get to get rid of Slade yourself.**

**Keystone: Thank you for responding to my email and giving me constructive criticism, which I think I needed to help me write a more enjoyable story.**

**Slade's Silver Tear: Cool name. Thank you so much...I'm practicing writing at because I aspire to be a novelist someday. You praise makes my tiny ego inflate. Thank you so much.**

**Poopy Penguin: Unique name. Thanks...I think I'm going to mark the chapters with more mature content in them so people will know to skip and place a summary at the top of the next chapter.**

**Mage Gurl 05: Thanks and here's the update.**

**Kyra: I've updated but you'll know because I've already sent you an e-mail. Hopefully it will be sent.**

**Dragonslayer527: Your very welcome...though as you see Robin did a complete 180 in his attitude mostly because he thought if he was harsh enough to Raven she would kill him but when he saw her crying he sort of just lost himself.**

**Kaliann: Nice to hear from you again. I'll try.**

**KelseyAlicia: Thankies.**

**Velvet Death: Well from what I wrote at the end of the chapter, I'd say yep Bats is alive!**

**Cathy: Violence...yep that happens in war fics a lot. Yep Robin softens up...a lot.**

**Raven-Yumichick: You are a great writer and I love helping others...if they ask.**

**ChocolateCurlz: Well...Slade got stabbed, I think that is good enough. Don't you?**

**shiroi-hana: It's pleasure to write for people who enjoy this stories and are extremely happy when they find out that there has been an update.**

**Scorpio Serpent: I tried but life dictates the updates and the writing time.**

**Clouded Dragon: Actually I saw it as more as a warning about future allies and such. But I suppose it could be seen like that as well.**

**Dysphoric: Glad you enjoyed it.**

**fiddler jones: The blood was slightly necessary to the plot...I think anyway. Glad you liked it.**

**Moons-Grace: Oooo...pretty name. Well hopefully, if this chapter was any prove, they will start getting along better now and the romance will bloom...**


	9. The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own the Teen Titans, Batman, or any other names. I do however own Sparrow and the plot, please do not steal either.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Beginning of the End**

-

-

-

I watched as Batman also known as Bruce Wayne hit Robin with terrible force. I would have stopped it. At least that is what I kept telling myself. The darkness was coming back. Already it was tugging at my senses offering me another time of silence, another time of no pain. I raised a pale hand to my chest, my heartbeat it was slow—dangerously slow. Would I die? No, I wouldn't, I was too stubborn for that. I breathed out, "Stop."

Batman froze for only a second before laying another punch to Robin. Robin didn't did up this time. I wasn't getting up this time either it seemed. Too much blood. Too little power. That was what was wrong with me. With Robin, too little care and too little will; was he going to die? Was he already dead? Batman moved towards me, I was hunched over my hands pressed to the wound on my stomach; so red yet so black. I whimpered as Batman lifted me up in his arms. I looked at him; he was scarcely human. Maybe that was why we got along so well. He welcomed his fear, turning it into a weapon. I shunned my heritage but in the end turned into my power. Bat and demon.

He didn't speak as he carried me through the halls of the Gotham Underground. It was one of the largest thriving bases. Here, there were actually more civilians than there were fighters, more doctors than killings, more homes than charred remains. "Girl if you die…" He left it off. We had formed a bond. Father and daughter, was probably the closest term one could come to it. I gave a dead man's smile but forced the darkness back. I was still bleeding. Crimson. My clothes, Star made them for me. They were ruined now.

"Here." Batman gruffly said while dropping me gently on the medic ward bed. It was soft. The doctors and nurses swarmed. They pulled, pushed, and cut off my clothes. There they went. All of Star's hard work, hours of work destroyed in a matter of minutes. Needles pierced my skin tugging the skin back together. Bandages tied around me. An IV was put into my arm. Morphine drip.

"Bat…man," I whispered. The painkiller was already starting to work. Numbing my senses and pushing me towards sleep. "Robin…good…'e…ust…damage..d." The darkness claimed me before I heard his reply. All I know is that he left, his cape was normally silent but I always heard it swish. Ah…the silence. Then all was lost.

**Hours Later**

**Medic Ward: Care Unit D **

**Gotham Undergound Installation**

**November 12, 2009**

**5:20 PM**

"…malnourished…dehydrated…concussion…" I heard disjointed words as I woke up. They didn't make sense, nothing made sense except the pain. It was back. That was the reason I was back. "Did…hit…hard?" Someone was hit. What? I opened my eyes, a groaned. I hate fluorescent lights, they're too damn bright.

"Girl?" Batman queried.

"Raven." I hissed groggily. He didn't so any change. He really didn't care what he called me, but I hated him calling me 'girl' all the time. "…who hit who?" I asked referring to the previous conversation that I had overheard.

"Robin."

"Robin hit…Robin?" Morphine was weird. Robin hit Robin was a sound plausible theory. I think.

"No." He grunted. "I hit Robin. He has a concussion. He is malnourished and dehydrated."

"…and you hit him?" He didn't reply. "Hn. So, what do the doctors say about me?" He still didn't reply, preferring to go get a doctor to explain everything to him. I watched as he left again. The doors swinging lightly in his wake.

"Well, Ms. Raven," The doctor started while flipping through the file at the foot of my bed. "All in all. It is a miracle that you are alive." I nodded. I would have liked to snicker but that was showing emotion. "You had to have forty stitches, three staples, and we had to transfuse two pints of blood. Also, most of those wounds were already starting to heal but to be safe, we continued with the normal procedures."

"Joy." I said, my excitement was filling the room with warm fuzzies—not. "The man I came with, Robin, what is his diagnosis?"

The Doctor coughed, "Eh… yes. I'm sure the resident caped crusader told you." I just gave him the patented, 'You are a Dumbass' look and he began to spill. "Three broken ribs, a minor concussion, malnutrition, and dehydration. He is awake if you want to talk to him." I nodded and the doctor left. I counted the minutes as the doctor returned with a mask less Robin in a wheelchair. He wasn't wearing Slade's uniform anymore.

"Yo." Robin said. His green eyes were somber. He was wearing a exceedingly loose tank top and a pair of baggy pants that from the looks of them would fall of his thin hips. Scars littered the visible skin, some of them ducking beneath the folds of his clothing.

"You look like shit." I answered.

A smirked tugged at his lips, "Don't you know, this is the new style."

"Almost as bad as the rest of the fashions in the world."

"You, on the other hand, you look like hell." I gave a slight smile.

"Heh. I blame the morphine."

"Then in that case, I blame Slade." I nodded after he growled that out. Robin had a smile on his face when he said that. A deranged smile. We didn't speak after that, we just sat there enjoying the artificial peace that we had acquired in the medic ward. Sadly, we knew that we wouldn't be able to hide in here for too much longer. Things had to me done. Wrongs had to be righted. Good had to prevail. Just like in the stories.

Gingerly I touched my bandaged wounds. Pressing harder, I was relieved when there was no pain, sleep was the best medicine for me. I lifted the blanket the covered my form with caution, they had removed the clothing I wore earlier and I wasn't sure if the had redressed me in something. They had. It was a Victorian styled nightgown. Lace, ruffles, and frills. I sighed. At least, it was long. "You shouldn't be trying to get up." A bored Robin intoned while watching me remove myself from my cot.

"What I should do and what I do are two completely different matters." I said. My body had absorbed the stitches. Great. The nightgown was longer than I had first thought. I dragged behind me as a walked out the stiffness in my muscles. I looked over to Robin who was watching with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Suits you." He answered. He was leering. He knew it, and I knew it.

Disdainfully I plucked at the cloth that covered my thighs, "I'm sure it does." It was white. Purity but I wasn't pure.

"Girl, get back in bed." Batman had just entered and he was already ordering me about. Robin looked like he was going to comply with the order even if it was directing at him. My lips twitched as I recalled an episode where Robin was reiterating lessons from his past. 1. Batman is the boss. 2. Batman makes the rules. 3. You follow the rules. 4. Don't tell Alfred if Batman breaks the rules.

"No." I said softly. My disapproval rang through the Medic Ward, which wasn't too terrible hard, as the ward we were in was very spacious and quiet. Robin's face became pasty, Batman tensed a little than relaxed. I hadn't lived with him. I hadn't lived by his rules. He had no right ordering me about. "We need to connect to the others. Something has come up. Something bad."

Batman's glare worsened but he gave a near invisible nod before once again disappearing through the medic ward doors. Time was of the essence to the truthful. Sparrow was never known to be patient. He would rather have at it and worry about the ramifications of his actions later. "You have a set of steel balls, Raven." Robin said in a singsong way before letting out a low whistle.

"Robin I don't need your vulgarity right now." I said. A light blush forming on my cheeks, the lights flickered and I winced. Maybe the collar was better at least than I could show emotions. But, I can feel and show the sins and the sublevel of sins so: vanity, pride, gluttony, wrath, greed, lust, sloth. Love comes for desire, which comes from lust. But the rest, I'm not sure what comes from them.

"Wasn't trying to be vulgar." Robin said. His green eyes were glowing with annoyance. "I was just stating a fact…in a male way." I rolled my eyes at him but nodded my head, my hair bobbing with the motion. My hair was undone falling loosely to my shoulder blades; I really hadn't had the time to cut it. "Raven?"

"Hm?"

"When you and Batman were talking, you spoke of 'connecting' what the hell does that mean?" Robin looked genuinely confused.

"Speak to the others." At his raised eyebrow, I launched into a slightly more in-depth explanation. "The others are the other Rebel Generals that govern activities around the rest of the world. In the Americas we had nine originally, now we only have three: Batman, Beast Boy, and me. Then there are others scattered across the globe. Wonder Woman is in Europe with the Fantastic Four, if I remember correctly. Death covers most the Asian continent by itself. In Africa: Superman, Wonder Girl, and Batgirl. The rest of have superheroes or have been abandoned. But truthfully, we don't know who is living and who is dead. Contacting each other was and still is very dangerous."

"So, I take it Sparrow is worth risking everyone?"

I narrowed my eyes, my lack of control making most of the things, including Robin in his wheel chair levitate. "You think Slade is the devil; Sparrow is ten times worse." Robins eyes widened beyond belief.

**Conference and Communications Room**

**Gotham Underground Installation **

**November 12, 2009**

**7:40 PM**

I stood at the podium still in the nightgown, clothes were in short supply. It was decent even though it wasn't something I would like to be seen in public making an announcement in. Robin was behind me; he was a fast learner when it came to learning to maneuver the wheelchair. Batman was standing at his own podium; he too had to speak.

The screens that covered the wall ahead of us flickered on. One by one the faces of the rebel leaders appeared. No Wonder Woman or Fantastic Four appeared. Beast Boy did, he was solemn. Superman appeared and so did Death. That was it. Six more people were still fighting. I started, "Slade is dead." Slowly a few smiles broke out, Batman looked at me sharply. I hadn't told him that.

"Great, so Raven when is the party?" Beast Boy asked, he was still a teenager even though he was a father. Death seemed amused at the younger boy's antics. But I shook my head.

"There is not going to be a party. Where Slade has fallen, another has risen." All eyes except Robin's and mine widened then narrowed. It was an unspoken question: who? "Slade's era had given way to Era of Sparrow. The era of the demons."

**-TBC-**

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone! It's been ages, hasn't it? Sorry about the long wait; I was really uninspired. I would like to thank everyone whom showed support and still reviewed even after they saw this story wasn't moving. So thank you and hugs for you all. **

**I know that this chapter is rather short but I'm planning on getting the next chapter out in a few days so hopefully this will be enough.**


	10. Of Finished Plans And Broken Smiles

**Broken Robin: Chapter Nine**

**Written: 11/27/05**

**Posted: 11/27/05**

**Disclaimer: See Previous Chapters**

**Of Finished Plans And Broken Smiles**

Plans were made that was all Raven could say. A plan to protect the civilians, plans to protect the children, and plans to kill. But in center of it, something in her cried but what about us. What plan did one make to protect her, to protect them, the fighters? The answer never came. It lay broken in the bottom a ravine; fighters didn't need survival and aftermath plans. They rarely needed more than a burial service.

Raven looked up at the sun, it was different, it sensed something had changed, that something was changing. Her pale hand raised itself dumbly to reach out for the sun—the burning purity. She could feel its warmth, its power, but she couldn't connect to it. It wasn't hers to connect to. She didn't belong.

"Raven!" Robin shouted out the young woman, who had saved and killed him at the same time. She saved him from Slade, and killed him by bringing him here. Here to a place were people sneered at him and cursed him for lost souls. She was cruel, he reflected sadly but looking at her at that moment, he remembered she was lost. Snatching her hand from the air, Raven turned to him, there was no blush covering her face like he imagined would have blanketed Starfire's. "Ready to go?"

"Is one ever ready?" She replied in that monotone that still chilled him. Robin knew that Raven had emotions and that Raven felt things, and it killed him to know that she would never show anyone. He hated the way she would deflect his questions with another question; she had always done that. Even now when that world might end, she wouldn't tell a soul how she was faring.

"Let's go." He began to wheel off, he was still in his wheelchair but he was going to fight. That would never change—his fighters will. Nothing would stop him, not even the thought of his demise. He didn't fear the upcoming battle, he feared more what this battle would do to Raven. Somehow instinctively, he knew that she wasn't planning on coming back. Soft footsteps followed behind the loud crunch of his wheels, she was walking beside him, keeping pace with his rather hurried movements of his wheelchair. "I know we have gone over the plans, but do you really think it will work?"

"Yes," she replied lowly, not truly listening to him but more listening to the sounds of nature. Sounds she may never hear again. "And no." She looked at him—truly looked at him. This wasn't the boy she remembered, or the one she had imagined during his time under Slade's thumb. He was real, he was something that kept her here in the now, but not something that would hold her back in the end.

"No?" He stopped and looked to his right, to Raven. He had to wonder where the sudden doubt from her came from, if it were doubt at.

"No, that it won't be the same," Raven wasn't here, she was in a different world, one where there weren't trees or people. A world where nothing but she existed, what a lonely place. There was hardly anything there; the only thing was a rock in a sea of blood and demons. Her home. Her hell. That is what the end meant for her.

"What won't?"

She looked at him hollowly, eyes lost in her own world, "The end." He understood what she was saying on a fundamental level, but he really didn't. They were the same; he realized with a cold wave a fear. If she died that day, he would in a sense be watching himself die. Without word, they commenced their journey that had no end, and no beginning. One could say, it started when the Titans fell, but they knew it started earlier than that—fate had woven their tale centuries before they were born.

**-----**

They stiffly sat in the ship as it flew closer the final battle site. Their final stand, the time when good and evil would face off—the end. Robin wished he could move closer to Raven, but it was impossible, the wheels on this chair had been locked down so he couldn't move. She seemed too cold and fragile to him, like a snowflake.

Raven had found a new suit of clothes. They were far too large for her but she managed, her pride was still smarting from the lashing it had taken to wear with apparel. No shirt, something akin to a sports-bra accompanied by a pair of large overalls. Perhaps not the most battle ready of garments but much more suited to fights than a lacey nightgown, which was rather translucent.

"Prepare to land." It was the final warning, the time to back out, a person's last chance to scream fear and leave. No one rose. No one would; they were all in for the long haul, come hell or high water. They could already see them, the demons, they had already swarmed together in the short period of time it took Raven and Robin to plan.

Raven stood, everyone prepared for her speech, "There isn't much I can say. All I will say is this, fight as hard as you can. If we lose, it isn't like it was with Slade, Sparrow won't gloat he will continue until every human is either a slave or dead." She glanced around, staring coldly for a moment into each person's eyes. "Is that clear?" Hoarse 'yes's and weak nods came from the small army that they had gathered so quickly. "Good. Be ready."

Those were the last words spoken as the ship landed. As the door to the cargo bay opened, silence then noise descended. The demons cried out in hungry glee and attacked the ship.

-----

Robin and Raven hadn't separated, not for the last three hours or was it days. The battle was warping their sense of balance and time. They were in the center of it all. The screams reached their ears slower and faster, the clash of the battle enclosed yet eluded them. It was distorted.

"Raven," Robin whispered to her, "See you after, right?"

Raven didn't respond. She continued chanting the spell that she had been doing for the last hour. It was the spell that would end this. The spell that would save them all, allow them all to live peacefully. But the price was high, too high. Raven clinched her eyes tighter and began to chant faster. Robin looked at her, "Raven if it were different would we have been closer?" Raven heard him and wanted to say something, a 'yes,' or a 'no' but couldn't the spell was too dense, too complicated. A single word mispronounced or a gesture that wasn't a part of the incantation would ruin it.

A bright glow engulfed them. Circling tightly around before encroaching and closing around them, trapping them inside. With magick there was always a price—a high price. This was no different. This was just a blood price.

-----

Silence echoed throughout the field as the fighters began to regain consciousness. Nothing moved, not even the air. All was quiet. All was still. The battle was over. The demons were gone, nothing was left of the horrible fight that had nearly wrenched their sanity from them.

Slowly, softly then quickly, loudly the cheer went up. Weapons were thrown to the ground. Smiles graced war-weary faces and battle torn souls began their first tiny steps to recovery. Hats were thrown into the air. The wind picked up on the jovial atmosphere and began to gently blow, to sweep away the dark images of the past.

An empty wheelchair rolled away; a thick scroll of parchment with a spell written hastily upon the it was pulled from the ground and lost to the world.

-----

A city was built, it was named Hero City, in memory of those who gave their lives for freedom. In the center of this city, there was a park. A beautiful park with birds. And in the center of the park, there was a gravestone. The center of this park was on the exact center of the battlefield that had changed the fate of man. And in this center, beneath a bouquet of roses that had been left, there was a gravestone. Inscribed on this gravestone was this :

**For Robin and Raven,**

**True Heroes to the End.**

**May they find peace wherever they are.**

** We hope they are happy and**

** Thank them for the**

** Sacrifice they made to save us.**

**-Memorial donated by Starfire, Beastboy, and the citizen of Hero City**

** -Fin-**

Almost finished anyway, the next chapter is the 'Requiem' or 'Epilogue.'


	11. Requiem

**Broken Robin: Final Chapter**

**Written: 11/27/05**

**Posted: 11/27/05**

**Disclaimer: See Previous Chapters.**

**Requiem**

A smile graced the lips a lavender haired girl as she pounced on her boyfriend. "Happy Birthday, Robin!" The young man swirled his younger lover around and kissed gentle on the lips. He was fit, lanky but not tall, in fact, he and his girlfriend her of the same height.

"Thanks Raven," He whispered as he pulled out of the kiss.

"For what?" Raven asked. She was no longer cold and emotionless, she was normal. With no powers and demon heritage to destroy her happiness. Her dream come true.

"For this," he replied, once again kissing her. He didn't have a mask anymore, he wasn't a hero, he was just normal. His dream, his most perfect dream. He twirled her around in the air, "for this perfect dream."

"Speaking of dreams," Raven started giggling happily, "I had this really weird one. I mean uber weird! There was you, and me…." Her voice faded out as she continued to explain it. There was a smile on her face even as she said it was a nightmare.

He gently set her down, and grasped her hand, smiling at his babbling, dream driven girl. Together they began to walk away into in a small community college. Wings gracing their backs—they were free to fly to their dreams.

** -End-**


End file.
